The School Now
by The Awesome and Crazy Writer
Summary: A next generation story starting in 2014. This year Teddy's a prefect in his sixth year with a really sucky love life. Victoire totally unaware that her best friend likes her. Dominique is trying to prove that girls can be beaters too. James, Fred, and Roxanne start their first year and befriend a pranking muggle-born. INCOMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is basically a tiny filler chapter. The story starts about three weeks into the 2014/2015 school year.**

**Chapter One:**

**Teddy Lupin POV**

"Ok, here's the plan. Fred and I will distract Mrs. Norris, while James goes into his office to get the Marauder's Map back. Roxanne, distract Filch by throwing...er... dungbombs or something at him then run away in the direction opposite of his office. Got it?"

"Easy enough."

"Brilliant plan."

"What if we get caught?"

"You've already been caught," I say as I walk towards James, Fred, Amelia, and Roxanne.

"Why did you have to be made prefect?" groaned James.

"Because I'm awesome. And because I follow the rules unlike you three," I replied.

"For a sixteen year old, you sure don't know how to count. There are four of us. One, two, three, four," said Amelia as if she were talking to a toddler.

"Just for that, detention. One for all of you plus an extra for Amelia. Also, I know you guys blackmail Roxanne into helping you."

"You're so mean to my friends, Teddy. You give us detention and accuse us of blackmail all in one minute," pouted James.

"Look, your dad made me promise to give you detentions if you deserve them and to make sure you don't cross the line like your namesakes," I explained.

"What about us?" complained Fred while pointing at Roxanne, Amelia, and himself.

"I can't just give James detention without his best friends."

"I'm not his friend! He pays me to think of evil plans," lied Amelia.

"Liar," I said.

"Fine! He doesn't pay me."

"Ok, that was fun. By the way, don't bother sneaking into Filch's office. I already stole the map back," I said throwing it to Roxanne,"Roxanne, you're the only one that won't lose the map, so you're in charge of it."

I start walking to the Hufflepuff Common room, and something happened to me that I didn't expect. Victoire came up to me a gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Er...um...what...uh...what?" I... said?

"I'm playing truth or dare with Dom," she explained.

"Oh... that makes sense," I said, feeling slightly disappointed because I've had a crush on Victoire since third year.

"I better get back. If Dom asks, I kissed you on the lips. She would be pissed at me if she found out that I found a loop hole. She is crazy about truth or dare."

"Like how James, Fred, Amelia, Louis, and Roxanne feel about pranks?" I asked.

"Worse," she answered.

"Is that possible?" I asked in mock bewilderment.

"I'm afraid so," she said as she ran back up the stairs she came down.

My life sucks. I have an annoying godbrother, a crush who considers me as her best friend and only that, and my girlfriend broke up with me! Sure I don't have feelings for her anymore, but it still hurts! As I enter the Hufflepuff common room, I realize that I was speaking out loud and my male best friend heard me.

"My life rocks. I have no siblings, an extremely beautiful girlfriend, and we've been together for two years," bragged Luke.

"Shut up," I say as I head up to my dorm.

**Fred's POV**

"We're still sneaking into his office, right?" I asked.

"Of course! I am not letting a perfect plan go down the drain. I also need my Extendable Ears back," Amelia replied.

"I need my Box 'O' Rockets," added James.

"I need my Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder," stated Roxanne.

"Wow. Teddy thinks we blackmail you, and you're the one who got the best pranking device taken away," I said.

"That is kinda odd. Roxanne, unlock the Marauders Map," instructed James.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," said Roxanne with an evil smile on her face.

"It looks like Filch is by the Charms classroom and Mrs. Norris is following Peeves to the dungeons," I said.

"We have the map back,so we need a better plan. Fred, grab your dungbombs and annoy the hell out of Filch. James, get your dad's cloak and go to Filch's office. Roxanne, stay here and watch where everyone is on the map and interfere if you have to. I'll go after Mrs. Norris and keep her away from Filch," instructed Amelia,"Does everyone get the plan?"

"Yep!"

"Yeah."

"I want my Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder back."

"Good enough. Roll out."

**An hour later...**

"I hate you James."

"So do I."

"Me too."

"I'm sorry that I messed up, but it was a small mistake!" he defended.

"How the bloody hell is going into the Great Hall instead of Filch's office a small mistake?' asked Roxanne.

"And you didn't even have your cloak!" screamed Amelia,"I got cat scratches all over my arms and Fred got detention and twenty point taken away from Gryffindor for nothing!"

"You're lucky that I saw what you were doing and got our stuff back for you," said Roxanne.

"Guys, I say that we forbid James from doing anything by himself," I suggested,"Who's with me?"

"I am."

"So am I."

"I'm not that helpless!" whined James.

"You are," we responded in synchronization.

We were silent for a while until James broke it, like he does with everything.

"We need a name."

"What," asked Roxanne.

"A name for our group. Like The Marauders, The Weasley Twins, The Golden Trio, etc," said James.

"You said something that strikes my creativity, good job. The only other thing that does that is pranks," said Amelia with her weird, and slightly creepy, thinking face.

"Weasley's Weasels," I suggested.

"No."

"What about Gryffindor Gremlins?" asked Roxanne.

"Good, but we need to be great," responded James.

"I got it! Hogwarts Hellions," said Amelia.

"What the hell is a hellion?" I asked.

"A troublemaker," she responded.

"I think it should just be Hellions. The Marauders weren't called blah blah blah Marauders, they were just called Marauders," said James.

"I guess."

"Why do we have to do everything your way?"

"My idea was picked so I don't really care."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for reading this story! Welcome to prank and drama(not really) central.**

* * *

_Previously... ..._

_Teddy's POV_

_My life sucks. I have an annoying godbrother, a crush who considers me as her best friend and only that, and my girlfriend broke up with me!_

_Fred's POV_

_"We're still sneaking into his office, right?" I asked._

_"Of course! I am not letting a perfect plan go down the drain."_

_... ... ..._

_"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."_

_... ... ..._

_"I hate you James."_

_"So do I."_

_"Me too."_

_"I'm sorry that I messed up, but it was a small mistake!" he defended._

Now... ...

Roxanne's POV

"I hate detention."

"Me too."

"I'm bored."

"I have a plan."

We all turned to look at James.

"You have a plan?" I asked.

"No, but I was trying to get Amelia's or Fred's brains moving," he replied.

"That only happens if we're pulling a prank, escaping from somewhere, or breaking into somewhere," said Fred.

"Luckily this is the second option," added Amelia with a grin.

"Guys, I have a Skiving Snackbox in my bag," I said.

"How much is left?" asked Fred.

"Two Fainting Fancies and three Nosebleed Nougats," I said.

"Can I use one?" asked someone from behind us. We all turned around and saw Owen Wood.

"What the hell did you do to end up here?" Amelia asked.

"I may or may not have tried to sneak into Quidditch practice," he replied.

"That's worth detention?" asked James.

"I didn't finish. I also stole the Keeper's broom and Quidditch robes," he continued.

"Wow you're desperate," Amelia laughed.

"I want to be the youngest Quidditch player since Harry Potter, and that is pretty damn hard," he said.

"I'm gonna wait until third year to try out because by then five of them will have graduated," said Fred.

"You just said something smart not about pranking," I said, extremely shocked.

"But it was about Quidditch so it doesn't really count," added Amelia.

"Uh, guys. Aren't we going to escape?" asked Owen.

"Oh yeah."

"I forgot."

"Whatever."

"I have to go pee."

"Why do you always do that?" asked Owen.

"Do what?" asked James.

"Three or two of you will say something about the same topic, and then one of you will say something completely random."

"We don't do that."

"Never."

"How weird do you think we are?"

"I want Otters Fizzy Orange Juice."

"Ok, maybe we do do that," said Fred.

...One Hour Later...

"You five are in serious trouble. Owen, you threw up on Professor Longbottom. Roxanne, you threw dungbombs at him. Fred, you tripped him. Amelia, you slipped him U-No-Poo. James, you slipped him a Canary Cream. I obviously can't give you detention with Professor Longbottom, you'll do wreak more havoc. I swear, I've never met any students who have gotten so many detentions so early in the school year," said Headmaster Flitwick.

"What about my dad and uncle?" I asked.

"Don't forget about the Marauder," added James.

"Even they didn't get detention at least two weeks into the school year. I believe that you four got detention on your second day. Am I correct?"

"No."

"Maybe."

"Yes."

"I still have to pee."

"I'm always left out," mumbled Owen.

"Not this time Mister Wood. You all have detention with . He will be searching you all for any products you might use to escape. I understand that you dislike detention, but you keep doing things to get detention. May I suggest, not doing things to get you into detention?" added Headmaster Flitwick.

"No."

"Nah."

"Rather not."

"I still have to go pee."

"All of you may leave. By the way, twenty points from Gryffindor, each. James, go use my restroom," said Headmaster Flitwick before shooing us out of his office.

...Three Hours Later...

"I'm so bored!"

"I'm so hungry!"

"I'm so sick of school!"

"I'm gonna take a nap."

"Fred, it's ten in the evening."

"Oh bloody well!" he said as ran to his dorm.

"It must be his time of the month," joked Amelia.

"I'm not a girl!" he screamed from the top of the stairs.

"Actually, the doctor was almost certain that we were twin girls. Have you, Mum, and Dad been lying to me?" I asked.

"Shut up," he said.

As soon as he was out of sight, James said,"I'm ninety-nine percent sure he's a girl. Wanna bet on how long it will take him to admit it to us. Let's go with three galleons from each person to the winner."

"James, they were joking," said Eric.

"No we weren't, I say fifteen years," I replied.

"I say twenty," added Amelia.

"I give it an hour," said James.

...One Hour Later...

"I'm a girl!" Fred shouted.

"Really?" we all asked.

"No, I just want your damn bet to be over," he said as he walked back into his room.

"Damn eavesdropper," James muttered.

"Why are you complaining?" I asked.

"Yeah we're giving you three galleons each!" said Amelia as she handed over our money.

"Oh yeah."

"Bloody moron," I said as I walked to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"To my dorm so I can sleep."

"I'm gonna go to sleep too."

"Why are you leaving me?" cried James.

"Oh grow up," I said.

...Earlier That Day (Victoire's POV)...

"Vic, when are you and Teddy going to get together. I'm hoping on mid-March," said Dominique.

"I'm not going to date him. The snogging was just pure summer fun to annoy Mum and Dad. And why mid-March?" I asked.

"Oh us Weasley slash Potter cousins created a betting pool on when you'll get together. James said April, Rox said July, Fred said Teddy's last year, Lily said November, Rose said February, Molly said when you're both in your twenties, Lucy said this month, Louis said on the first Hogsmeade weekend, and Albus said Christmas holiday. The others didn't want to be part of it," Dom explained.

"When did this start?" I asked.

"When you and Teddy started snogging so much we thought you had stopped breathing."

"I don't have feelings for him," I said stubbornly, mostly because I'm tired of this conversation.

"And I thought us Gryffindors are stubborn," said a laughing Dom.

"Speaking of houses, why aren't you in yours?" I asked.

"Why do you keep asking so many questions today?"

"Because I want to. Now, answer."

"Some of the older students may or may not be bullying me," she mumbled.

"What! Who the bloody hell is bullying you? I'll hunt them down and kick their ass!" I yelled standing up in my chair.

"I swear sometimes I think you're the Gryffindor and I'm the Ravenclaw," she joked, laughing nervously.

"Yeah me too, but you're like Uncle Ron. You're brave when it counts. Now, who?" I asked

"Maryas and Loks," she said.

"What?" I asked extremely impatiently.

Dom took a deep breath and said,"Maya and Luke."

"I'll be right back. I have to go use an Unforgivable Curse," I said as I turned to leave the common room.

"No. I just needed to get that off my chest. I'll deal with them," said Dom with an evil grin as she grabbed my arm. "There's my Gryffindor sister," I said as she left the Ravenclaw common room with smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, Luke and Maya are OC's that are friends with Teddy. By the way, that is just the first of Dominique's problems at Hogwarts. She'll face awkward family moments, Hogwarts rumors, a prank war between her best friends, etc. I'm really bad at thinking about drama. I'm more of an adventure and fun type of person. Also, detention scenes for Fred, James, Roxanne, and my OC, Amelia, are going to be very common. Leave in the comments when you think Teddy and Victoire will get together.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello awesome readers! I hope you like the chapter. I have a poll on my profile for when you think Victoire and Teddy should start dating.**

* * *

_Previously..._

_Roxanne POV_

_"I swear, I've never met any students who have gotten so many detentions so early in the school year," said Headmaster Flitwick._

_"What about my dad and uncle?" I asked._

_"Don't forget about the Marauders," added James._

_..._

_(Victoire's POV)_

_"Vic, when are you and Teddy going to get together. I'm hoping on mid-March," said Dominique._

_"I'm not going to date him. The snogging was just pure summer fun to annoy Mum and Dad. And why mid-March?" I asked._

_"Oh us Weasley slash Potter cousins created a betting pool on when you'll get together. James said April, Rox said July, Fred said Teddy's last year, Lily said November, Rose said February, Molly said when you're both in your twenties, Lucy said this month, Louis said on the first Hogsmeade weekend, and Albus said Christmas holiday."_

_..._

_"Some of the older students may or may not be bullying me," she mumbled._

_"What! Who the bloody hell is bullying you? I'll hunt them down and kick their ass!" I yelled standing up in my chair._

_..._

_"I'll be right back. I have to go use an Unforgivable Curse," I said as I turned to leave the common room._

_"No. I just needed to get that off my chest. I'll deal with them," said Dom with an evil grin as she grabbed my arm. "There's my Gryffindor sister," I said as she left the Ravenclaw common room with smile on her face._

Now...(Dominique's POV)...

_Dear Uncle George,_

_There are some older students who are bullying me. Please send me some Puking Pastilles for my birthday next month._

_Love, Dom_

...One week later...

_Dear Dom,_

_I already bought you a birthday present so you can have Puking Pastilles for free. Make the bullies pay for taunting a Weasley._

_Love, Uncle George._

Oh yeah, Maya and Luke are gonna pay. I went into the first year girl's dorm and poked at Roxie to wake up.

"Dom, what are you doing here at one in the morning?" she asked.

"I need your help with a prank," I whispered.

"Somebody say prank?" asked Amelia.

"Yes, me."

"To get Fred and James!" said Amelia as she jumped out of bed.

"Does she realize all she's wearing is a tank top and underwear?" I asked.

"Probably," responded Roxanne.

...In The Common Room...

"So, some sixth years are bullying you, and you are asking first years for help?" asked Fred.

"Yeah."

"Sweet!" said James.

"We made it to the big leagues!" added Roxanne.

"Guys, Dom is your cousin. Not exactly big leagues," said Amelia.

"Actually, it is. Dominique never asks anyone for help if she can help it. She likes to be 'independent'," responded Fred.

"Guys, right here," I said.

"Oh, sorry."

"I got an idea."

"What is it?" I asked.

"We get the house elves to plant Puking Pastilles in their food," said Amelia as she crossed her arms,"Boom."

"We can also get them to make tea for breakfast and give Maya and Luke Nose-Biting Teacups," added Fred.

"And I know just the house elf," said James.

"How do you know where they'll sit?" I asked.

"Maya always sits at the end of the Ravenclaw table on the left side, and Luke always sits at the same place as Maya, except at the Hufflepuff table," answered Roxanne.

...In The Kitchens...(James POV)...

"Winky, I need your help."

"With what James?' she asked.

"I need you to put Puking Pastilles in Maya and Luke's food, and I need you to make tea with breakfast and give those two Nose-Biting Teacups," I said.

"This a prank?" Winky asked.

"More like revenge," I said with a smile.

"What Luke and Maya be doing?"

"Bullying Dominique," I said.

"Dominique? Her, Victoire, and I will have, um... girl's days?"

"I don't know what they are either."

"Dominique my friend, I spit in their teacup as well."

"Thanks Winky."

'Your welcome James."

...At Breakfast...

"This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed too be now, gonna let the light, shine on me, cause now I fou-"

"What the bloody hell are you singing?" I asked.

"Muggle song called 'This Is Me' from a muggle movie called-"

"What's a movie?" Fred asked.

"It's like...umm...a picture that tells a story with different people and different places," explained Amelia.

"Oh."

"Cause now I found, who I am, there's no way to hold it in, no more hiding who I'm gonna be, this is me," she continued.

"Wow, you suck," said Fred.

"Thanks," Amelia said sarcastically as she threw her tea in Fred's face.

"Oi! It's Opposite Day!"

"Nice save," I muttered.

"Why thank you."

"Guys, I know I suck. But if I'm a Gryffindor, I gotta learn to do things I don't want to do."

"That's not what being Gryffindor's about."

"Oh."

"Guys look!"

At the Hufflepuff table, Luke threw up on his shoes. At the Ravenclaw table, Maya was clutching her nose and getting up, most likely to go to Madam Pomfrey. Vic gave us an amused look and Dom started laughing her ass off. Teddy looked like he didn't know if he should laugh or scold someone. Flitwick was torn between laughter and disappointment, probably 'cause we haven't pranked anybody in four days and he thought we learned our lesson. Neville was laughing his ass off, probably because Uncle George sent us, Fred, Roxanne, Neville, and I, a letter to make sure whoever bullied Dom pays. Alls well that ends well. For now... ... ... ...

* * *

**A/N: If you can't tell, I was watching Camp Rock on Netflix when I wrote this. So, please vote at the poll on my profile. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the latest chapter of the School Now. By the way, I have a poll on my profile! Please vote on when you want Teddy and Victoire to start dating.**

* * *

_Detention...(Dominique's POV)..._

"This is so boring!" I said.

"Yeah, we didn't do anything!" lied Amelia.

"Really!" agreed Roxanne.

"It was James!" accused Fred.

"No it wasn't!" defended James.

"You're the one who bribed the house elf!" yelled Roxie.

"STOP YELLING!"

We got caught. So did Maya and Luke. And we all got detention with Professor Finch-Fletchley. He's the Charms teacher now that Flitwick is Headmaster. I hate Charms. A lot. Mostly because my Charms teacher tends to favor Hufflepuff. And he's annoying. Plus, for punishment we have to grade yesterday's Charms test. Maya is grading the first years, Roxie is grading the second years, I'm grading the third years, Luke's grading the fourth years, Fred is grading the fifth years, James is grading the sixth years, and Amelia is grading the seventh years.

"Maya! It seems that you failed your Charms quiz!" said James.

"James, I thought Ravenclaws were smart," said Amelia.

"So did I," said Roxie.

"Ditto," agreed Fred.

"Can you explain that to us Maya? How did a Ravenclaw, which is the smartest house, fail?" I said, surprising myself.

"Shut up!" Maya yelled.

"Sorry I'm late!"

"Eric," we said bitterly. Eric is the son of a famous Quidditch commentator and a famous Quidditch player, Lee Jordan and Alicia Spinnet. We were friends with him when we were kids, but now he hangs with a different crowd. Also known as the boring one.

"I thought you would be happy to see me, especially since I'm busting you out."

"Eric!"

"Much better."

"Eric, how did you get in here?" Owen a- wait! Owen?

"Owen, when the hell did you get here?" James asked.

"About five minutes ago."

"Oh."

"I'm bored," Fred complained.

"Me too," agreed Amelia, who was hanging upside down on her desk.

"Guys, maybe you could, I don't know, grade tests?" Maya suggested.

"Hell no!" said Fred.

"That is cruel and unusual punishment!" added Amelia.

"Hanging out with you two is cruel and unusual punishment," muttered Roxie.

"I heard that!" Fred and Amelia said in synchronization.

"Awww. You two are in synchronization! How cute is that?"

"Who's there?" asked the "Hellions", Owen, Eric, and I in synchronization.

"Me."

"Who's me?" James asked.

"Your favorite cousin."

"Fred?"

"No."

"Roxie?"

"No."

"Dom?"

"No."

"Lu?"

"No."

"The other Lou?"

"No."

"Hugo?"

"No."

"Rosie?"

"No."

"Vic?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Wait, why are you in detention?" Fred asked.

"I forgot to do my Charms homework."

"Wow, you're such a bad influence. You don't do your homework, you get detention, and you're late for detention.I can't wait to tell Lou that he has more than one cool sister," I said.

"People! Back to me!" shouted Eric.

"Why?"

"Because I'm busting you out."

"Why?"

"Because when all four of you are gone, people are bored."

"Why?"

"Because you four are crazy."

"Why?"

"SHUT UP AMELIA!"

That was all of us. If you hadn't noticed, that girl is insanely annoying.

"All right, lets go."

"That's it?" I asked.

"The professor isn't even in the room, pretty much."

"Okay."

...Headmaster's Office...(Again)...(Amelia's POV)

I'm. So. Bored. Why, you may ask? Because me and James are trying to annoy Snivellus (weird name right?) the painting. He is being extremely rude and is ignoring us. Probably because we're ignoring Flitwick. Oh well, lets try Dumble-bore. For the last hour James has been teaching me the portraits names. McDonald, Snivellus, Dumble-bore, Peenius, and a bunch of others but I stopped listening a while ago. Now we're just annoying them.

"HI, HI, HI, H-" I started.

"Hello," Dumble-bore interrupted.

"That was easy," said James.

"I have a question," I said.

"State it."

"Do you know me?" I asked.

"No."

"What about me?" asked James.

"Yes."

"Ooh! I told you that I'm awesomer than you!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!'

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Okay, sounds good!"

"All right... ... ...Wait a minute!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" shouted, about everyone in the room.

"But I don't want to!" whined the two of us.

"Wow, Roxie is the normal one in that group. That's just sad."

"Eric, shut up."

"But-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Okay, okay!"

"I'm bored."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"I want Grandma's potatoes."

"Thanks a lot Fred, you just made me hungry!"

"Sorry."

"Shut. Up."

"If you eight are done, would you like to explain why you're here?"

"Shit."

"Oops."

"I forgot about him."

"Crap."

"Eric! You were supposed to keep watch!"

"Wait, why are we here?"

"Vic!"

"Sorry."

* * *

**A/N: Hey! I haven't updated for a while, sorry about that. It's just that I was testing, there was a lot of drama, and I was just camping for the past five days with no internet. I had no homework tonight so I decided to finally update for you guys. Hope you liked the chapter and please remember to vote on the poll on my profile!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while! There was just so much dramas on the last week of school, I ran for Vice President (I lost), I got four shots, I had a dance class recital on the 19 and 20, and on the 21 I'm leaving for Seattle. Anyway, here is the long awaited chapter!**

* * *

...Roxanne's POV...

"Amelia, Amelia, AMELIA!"

"What. Do. You. Want!"

"We're sneaking into Hogsmeade."

"I'm up!"

"You should change, the boys are coming too."

"Thanks for the heads up."

I sat down on her bed while she got ready and I found what I think is her diary. I debated about whether or not to take it. It might help me understand her better but she might be pissed at me. And when prankers are pissed, they prank like crazy. I decided to leave but I continue digging in her, open, trunk. Books, clothes, quills, glasses, WAIT GLASSES!

"YOU WEAR GLASSES!" I screamed.

"Be quiet," she hissed.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm a bit shocked that my best friend wears glasses, AND SHE DIDNT TELL ME!"

"Well I'm sorry that I was a little embarrassed," she muttered.

"Why are you embarrassed? They're just glasses!"

"I don't wear them because I don't like to stick out! Only your suck up cousin Molly and like, three other people wear glasses!"

"Amelia, you're best friends with a Potter and a bunch of Weasleys, get used to sticking out."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But I'm still not going to wear them."

"Did you not understand a single word I said?"

"I did, but if I wear my glasses I might feel obligated to actually pay attention in class."

"Oh."

"Anyway, why the hell are we going to Hogsmeade?"

"Because it's Dom's birthday in two days!"

"Oh, why are we going at midnight?"

"JUST STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!"

"How have you not woken up the entire dorm?"

"No clue, let's go."

The only good part about this is that I realized why she always trips over everything and why she runs into walls.

...Victoire POV...

"Why are they taking so long?"

"This is Fred, James, Roxanne, Amelia, Owen, and Eric we're talking about," replied Teddy.

"Why is Eric coming anyway?"

"I don't know, but I do he's been following the Hellions lately."

"First the kid ditches Dom to hang out with the Ravenclaws in this year, and now he's hanging out with the Hogwarts students With the most detention. You don't find it at all weird?"

"Well, he is a weird kid. Look at his dad!"

"Insult me all you want, but don't make fun of my dad," Eric said

as he and the rest of the Hellions approached.

"Sorry."

"Eh, whatever. Let's go to Hogsmeade!"

"Be quiet," we all hissed.

I heard James and Fred make a bet about how long it will take for us to get busted. I agree with Fred, there's no way we'll last two hours. I also give it one hour until we get caught.

...One Hour Later...(Neville POV)...

"So, you're saying that you all snuck out to Hogsmeade just to get Dominique a broom?" I asked.

"Pretty much."

"Sums it all up."

"Sorry Professor."

"Thst was fun."

"Are you doubting us?"

"Can you do this for my birthday?"

"And mine too!"

"You guys have the same birthday!"

I'm aging must faster than I should thanks to this group. I'm not looking forward to the rest either. Let's just hope my job gets easier when these clowns graduate.

"Anyway. Why did you get her a broom?"

"Because she's beater for Gryffindor, and our first game is next week. We thought she might need a new broom."

"Okay just go to bed. I'm tired. Five points from each of you, goodnight."

...Two Days Later...At Breakfast...(Dominique's POV)...

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Dominique, happy birthday to you!"

"Thanks guys!" I said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. OPEN YOUR PRESENT!" Fred screamed.

"Okay, okay!" I opened the parcel and saw a Firebolt 9000!

"THANK YOU SO MUCH! How were you able to afford it?"

"Weasleys Wizard Wheezes."

"Same."

"Allowance."

"Same."

"Birthday and Christmas money."

"Same."

"My summer job."

"THANK YOU SO MUCH! THIS IS THE BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT EVER!"

"Just wait 'till next year," James muttered,"She'll say that's the best birthday ever."

"I heard that," I said.

"I know."

"Are you guys ready for the game against Slytherin?" Owen asked.

"I think we are, but Captain Smells-a-Lot disagrees. I can't wait until he graduates. By then the whole team beside me will have graduated and I'll be captain."

"When is the keLeper spot opened?"

"And seeker?"

"And chaser?"

"And the other beater?"

"Keeper and seeker are open next year and chaser and my fellow beater are open in two years. The other beater is so annoying. He's so stupid and he thinks girls can't be beaters! I'm gonna show him wrong. But I kind of already did at practice. I hit the bludger towards his head when he wasn't paying attention."

"I saw that! When I tried to sneak into practice."

"Yeah that was a fun practice. Mr Stupid Beater got hot in the head, Owen got detention, Mr Annoying Keeper was left with nothing but underwear, AND Captain Smells-a-Lot got hit in the head by a quaffle because he was too busy yelling at us to pay attention to the quaffle."

"I can't wait until I can play on the house team," said Owen.

We continued talking until we had to go to class.

We all left but Teddy pulled me aside.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

"Sure..."

"I just want to say that I'm sorry about Maya and Luke. I had no idea."

"No problem, is there anything else?"

"Well, um...I need help. With-"

"With Victoire. We all know that you like her and that she likes you. Well except you two. How can two people be so oblivious?" I asked as I walked away. Let's hope he knows that the answer is no. He has to figure her out by himself.

As I walked to class I skipped happily humming Happy Birthday. I stopped when I remembered I had History of Magic. Double, with the Ravenclaws. I love Vic, but Molly and Maya ruined Ravenclaw.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Right now I'm waiting to perform. I've been writing the whole two hours I've been waiting. I can't wait until tomorrow! I'm going to wake up at 4:30 am to go to tha airport. I'm gonna get Starbucks! I'm obsessed with Starbucks. I should start an obsession list. The list is probably over 1000. Anyway, byeeeeeee! I'll try to update again soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's the latest chapter of The School Now. I know I haven't updated in a while but I just didn't know how to finish this chapter. If you're reading this, then I did. YAY! Anyway, I took the Mary Sue Litmus Test for Amelia. She got 13, YAY! Not a Mary Sue! I created a character that's not a Mary Sue! Sorry, overly excited. Also, to any dyslexics or kleptomaniacs, this is not meant to offend anyone. Now, on with the story...**

* * *

...Dominique's POV...(Before the Match)...

I'm so nervous! Today is my first quidditch game! But then again we are playing against Hufflepuff and they haven't won a match since 1999. The sorting hat needs to put more quidditch players in Hufflepuff.

"All right team. This our the first game of the year. The first game was Hufflepuff versus Slytherin. Slytherin won 60 to 220. We have to win by at least 230 points to get in first place. After this Slytherin is playing Ravenclaw. Whoever wins that match will change the score completely. Mostly because the Ravenclaw has some pretty damn good chasers that score so many goals that Slytherin will be bumped down to either second or third place depending on who wins the match."

"Um...are we going to play or what?" I asked.

"Right, lets go team!"

...Fred POV...(On the Stands)...

"GRYFFINDOR RULES! HUFFLEPUFF HAS AN AWFUL SEEKER! THATS RIGHT TEDDY IM TALKING TO YOU! COME ON DOM! HIT LUPIN IN THE HEAD!" James shouted.

"Is quidditch always this loud?" Amelia asked.

"To answer your question, no. It's just the extreme fans that are loud. And also, since when do you care about how loud things are?" I said.

"It's just that I've never been to a sports game before so I didn't know what to expect."

"Okay, I know you were born in the muggle world so you were quidditch deprived, but you've never even been to a muggle sports game?" Roxanne said.

She shook her head yes.

"You poor thing," said Owen with, ha, tears in his eyes.

We all gave Amelia a hug, until she shoved us off.

"I'm fine guys, it's no big deal," she said while laughing.

"Guys, where's Eric?" I asked.

"Um...that's what I've been trying to tell you. Eric is substituting for one of the chasers."

"WOOHOO! SCORE A DAMN GOAL YOU BLOODY MORON! THE KEEPER SUCKS, JUST SCORE A BLOODY GOAL!"

"COME ON DOM! KNOCK THE KEEPER OUT! ITS A SLYTHERIN MOVE BUT IT STILL WORKS! PLUS WE KNOW LUPIN'S NO WHERE NEAR AS GOOD A SEEKER AS HARRY POTTER!"

"OWENS RIGHT! JUST KNOCK HIM OUT ALREADY!"

"HEY LUPIN! HOW'D YOU GET TO BE SEEKER IF YOU HAVENT EVEN SEEN THE SNITCH! ITS FLOWN PAST YOU TWICE ALREADY! ARE YOU BLIND! DO YOU NEED GLASSES? ARE YOU AFRAID OF LOOKING LIKE A NERD! IS THAT IT LUPIN? IS ITTY BITTY LUPI AFRAID?"

Amelia pushed past us and ran out.

"What was that about?"

"I think I know. I'll be right back, hopefully," said Roxanne.

...Roxanne POV...(In The Common Room)...

"Amelia, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said.

"Are you sure, you ran out really fast. And it sounds like you're crying."

"I'm not crying. I don't cry. If I cry I'm weak. I can't be weak. Weak people are stupid."

"Amelia, something's obviously wrong. You're not your usual loud and annoying self."

"Thanks that makes me feel so much better."

"Seriously, sometimes I feel like you're hiding something. You're always so happy and weird and annoying! I feel like there's nothing to you but that. There's something you're not telling us."

"So what if there is?"

"We're your friends, you can tell us anything!"

"What if I don't want to tell?"

"Then you'd be lying. You obviously want to tell but you feel like you can't."

"Fine, but I'm only telling you. You can't tell the others. Got it?"

"Okay."

...James POV...(At the Match)...

"COME ON JORDAN! ONE MORE BLOODY GOAL! JUST ONE MORE! MACMILLAN SUCKS! YOU SUCK MACMILLAN! THATS RIGHT, I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"WOOHOO! GET THE DAMN SNITCH! GET IT! WHAT KIND OF SEEKER ARE YOU? LUPIN'S GAINING ON YOU!"

"HE GOT THE SNITCH! HE GOT THE SNITCH! YOU SUCK HUFFLEPUFF! GRYFFINDOR FOREVER!"

...Roxanne POV...(The Next Day In the Common Room)...

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Hey, what's up with Amelia?" Owen asked.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"Because I'm her friend!"

"Or is it more than that?" I asked.

"If you're suggesting that I like Amelia, you'd be wrong."

"Oh, well don't tell her that or she'll break down again."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that she keeps so much bottled up, one day she's going to explode. There was a minor explosion last night and I found out a lot of things about her."

"Roxie, don't you dare tell them," said Amelia as she climbed down the staircase.

"I'm not."

"Good, because I'm ready to tell them."

"TELL US WHAT!"

"Looks like James is up," I muttered.

"All right, I'm going to tell you my real story. You all know I'm muggle born and that my mum is dead. Here's the backstory. When I was seven, my mum and brother died in a car crash. My sister was in the car as well but she survived. She was four at the time and my brother was eleven. My dad would start going to bars and clubs after work. He'd come home at midnight, drunk. He became verbally abusive. He'd say things like people who cry are weak, and weak people sre stupid and never amount to anything in life. I was only seven, and I was homeschooled, what could I do? My dad stopped paying the bills. We were kicked out of the house when I was eight. He left me and my sister alone on the streets of London. Then I found the Leaky Cauldron. My sister couldn't see it. She just saw a run down building. We decided to check it out. We tried to go in, but something wouldn't let her. So we left in search of something else. When I was eleven and she was eight, there was a shooting. We were running as far as we could. Then she got shot on her back and on her head. She died. I escaped with only a bullet on my thigh. It hurt like hell, but I was able to get to the Leaky Cauldron. There I met Hannah. She took me to St. Mungos and she told me everything about the wizarding world. She took me in as if I were one of her daughters. Professor Longbottom came and acted like a dad, a real dad. I was part of the family. I was so happy. Then, I got my letter. I came to Hogwarts, punched some git who called me mudblood, I got detention, and then I met you. I'm also a kleptomaniac. Any questions?"

"How did you survive?"

"What was your sister's name?"

"What's a shooting?"

"Why does Roxie think I like you? We're first years for god's sake!"

"Seriously Owen? You can't be serious for one minute? Even Fred and James are managing. And how much have you stolen from us?"

"Eric, we survived because my sister would act all cute and beg for money and I would steal money from random people in London. So much going on that no one noticed when a couple twenties are missing from your wallet. And my sister's name was Anya. I named my cat after her. James, a shooting is when people use a muggle weapon called a gun to kill people. It's the muggle form of the killing curse. And I have no idea what Roxie's going on about."

"Sure you don't," I said wiggling my eyebrows.

"Rox, I'm twelve not fifteen!"

"You're twelve?"

"Yeah, today's my birthday. I told you guys when I met you."

"Wow, you're the oldest."

"No she's not, I turned twelve in November," said Owen

"Ugh, you guys are so old!"

"Guys, you do realize that I'm a second year and turning thirteen in March, right?" Eric asked.

"Yeah."

"Duh."

"Sure..."

"Maybe."

"No..."

"Anyway, I've only stolen a few galleons, a poster, a paper from St. Mungos, a picture, a book, a letter, Vic's scarf, Dom's gloves, Teddy's hat, and some Slytherin's shirt and pants. And his girlfriend's skirt."

"Give my stuff back!"

"That's why mum didn't respond!"

"Did you walk in on Slytherins doing it and you took their clothes?"

"That's where my St. Mungos paper is! Did you read what was on it?"

"Yes Owen. I know you're dyslexic."

"Oh, just don't tell anyone."

"Why do I bother with you guys?" Eric asked.

"Because we're awesome! Hellions?" I said

"Hellions," they agreed.

"No matter what. Even if our past was tragic, if we have a stupid name, if we have famous parents, if we have dyslexia, if we're a kleptomaniac, or if we are pretty average when it comes to grades."

"Yup."

"No matter what."

"Always."

"Definitely."

"So cheesy!"

"Really, Ami? You had to ruin such a sweet moment?" Fred said.

"Ami?"

"Just testing out nicknames."

"Well, call me Ami again and I'll use the Curse of the Bogies on you, got it?"

"Sure, Ami."

"Mucus ad Nauseam!"

"Give me my wand!"

* * *

_**A/N: Here is the latest chapter of The School Now. So, yes Owen and Amelia were born in 2002 and Fred, Roxanne, and James were born in 2003. Not a lot of Victoire, Dominque, or Teddy in this chapter. Also, that is the real Curse of the Bogies. It's on Harry Potter Wiki. And yes, they do have pretty average grades in tha majority of their classes. But Amelia has a thing for DADA, James has Tranfiguration(oh the irony), Fred has Charms, Roxanne has Potions, Owen has Herbology, and Eric also has DADA. Please review and leave in the comments what you think their future careers will be(hint, three of them will be Quidditch players) and also vote on the poll on my profile!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guy! Here's the newest update of The School Now! I have some people I would like to thank for reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my stories!**

**People with Accounts:**

**The Slytherclaw Erudite **

**RaspberryCheeseCake **

**Kirajin **

**Perce123**

**PiperValdez888**

**diegosilva03**

**wizard of stories**

**skuldvampteeth**

**Sommor Sol**

**Flu Saotho Jackson **

**daughterofeos11**

**Queen of the Lizard People **

**UltraPJOfan**

**OWLOFDASEA**

**SammyGBookworm**

**ayeletsita**

**Iris Stardust**

**ChristalShardz64**

**Maagiccal Maddi**

**Shiranai Atsune**

**kidd64**

**mylos17**

**WhovianGeronimo**

**dawnlilypotter **

**maddiesanzen**

**vamyshreya**

**Guests:**

**Neverendingbookz**

**Azilla**

**Guest(The School Now reviewer)**

**Guest(Burn Book: Harry Potter Style reviewer)**

**Those are all the people who have reviewed, followed, or favorited any of my stories. Thank you all so much for supporting my pretty sucky writing!**

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I haven't had much computer access and I hate writing on my phone. Today was my third day of school. I absolutely love my science teacher, she's awesome. **

**Anyway, there's a bit of a time skip for this chapter. Last chapter was early November, today is their last day of school before Christmas holiday. Alright, here comes the chapter! And please remember to vote on the poll on my profile and review!**

* * *

...James POV...

"I'm gonna miss you losers," I said.

"James, all of us are coming to Potter Manor on Christmas Eve!" Roxanne reminded me.

"But still! That's so far away!"

"There's also this thing called Floo powder. We can all go to your house, Owen's house, or Eric's house! Hell, we could even meet up at Diagon Alley! Three of us live there!" Amelia said.

"Huh?"

"Fred and Roxie live above Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. And I live with Neville, Hannah, Alice, Frank, and Marie."

"Oh."

"Anyway, last day. We have DADA."

"Uh, don't remind me!"

"What's wrong with DADA?" Eric asked.

"It's my worst subject!"

"Oh, well me or Eric could help you! We're both top of the class in our year," Amelia offered.

"Nah, you don't need to pass DADA to work at Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. Me and Roxie have been helping out there since we were eight."

...

"Alright students, I think you're finally ready to perform the Curse of the Bogies. Who would like to demonstrate?" Professor Thomas asked.

Amelia raised her hand, having already successfully used it in Fred.

"Okay Miss Greene, remember the incantation is 'Mucus ad Nauseam'. Say that for me before you try."

"Mucus ad Nauseam."

"Good. I'm going to be your target, so point your wand ate and say the incantation. Don't worry if you don't get it at first."

The Hellions, minus Eric 'cause he's a second year, all started snickering.

"Mucus ad Nauseam!"

And little miss best at DADA in our year did it perfectly. Why did this not surprise me at all?

"Good job. Please sit down Miss Greene." He did the reverse spell and continued on with the lesson.

"When you come back, we will work on the spell used to reverse the Curse of the Bogies. You are dismissed!"

We went to the rest of our classes which where okay, and luckily today is Friday not Wednesday. On Wednesday we have Astronomy with Professor Macmillan. He hates the Hellions because we always get stuck in his detentions. And Gryffindor house just because we always beat Hufflepuff at Quidditch.

...At the Train...(Domique POV)...

"TO THE TRAIN!"

"James, we're already here!"

"Oh."

"We boarded the train and all ten of us squeezed into one compartment. We talked about random stuff and Molly just ignored us while she studied potions.

When we got there, our families were all talking about who knows what. There is one thing I'm certain of though. Louis is, gag, flirting with Alice. What the bloody hell? They can wait five years to get all gross and weird and flirty.

...Teddy POV...

"TEDDY!"

"Hey Lily," I said after she jumped on me.

"I've been so bored! No one ever wants to play outside with me! Lucy, Alice, and Louis are always talking about Hogwarts and what house they're going to be in! All the time! And the others don't like playing in the cold! I miss playing with you, James, Fred, Roxie, Dom, and Vic! You guys are the only ones who play with me!"

"Don't worry Lils, we're back. And we're going to play with you. I promise. Are you excited?"

"That you guys are gonna play with me? No, you always do."

"I'm talking about your birthday. December twenty-sixth."

"Yep! JAMES!"

She ran to James and jumped on his back. That girl is a little ball of fire. How Harry and Ginny manage to keep her from going crazy is beyond me.

...Lily POV...

"Hey guys! Teddy said you'll play with me. Who do you want to prank first?"

"I like her," the girl with red hair said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh yeah,you guys haven't met," Eric said.

"And why are you hanging out with Eric?"

"I don't know. Anyway, Lily this is Amelia. Amelia this is Lily."

"Hi Lily. And after that horrible train ride, I say we prank Molly."

"I'm okay with that."

"Great, well it looks like I'm leaving so see you losers on Sunday at the Burrow!"

She walked over to the Longbottoms and they left.

"Why did she go with them?" I asked.

"Well, you know how Alice, Frank, and Marie are adopted?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess you could say that they adopted her last year."

"Oh, okay. Come on James, it looks like we're leaving. Bye Fred, Roxie, Owen, and Eric! See you at the Burrow!"

"BYE PRONGS SLASH PADFOOT!"

"BYE PADFOOT SLASH PRONGS!"

"BYE JAMSIE-POO!"

"BYE JAMES!"

"BYE WEIRDOS!"

* * *

...Roxanne POV...

Today is the day before Christmas Eve, and I'm freaking out! Despite where my dad works, I haven't gotten my friends anything! Mostly because I'm broke from Dom and Amelia's birthdays.

* * *

...James POV...

Today is December 23, and I'm freaking out! I still haven't gotten my friends presents. I'm dead meat.

* * *

...Fred POV...

They are going to kill me! I haven't gotten my friends' presents yet! Next year I'm going to suggest Secret Santa, just so I only have to worry about one present.

* * *

...Owen POV...

I just yesterday bought my friends presents. I got James a deer that can change into a dog(don't ask), Fred an "I'm Stupid" shirt, Rox an "I'm Stupid's Twin" shirt, Eric a broomstick cleaner set, and Amelia a book about Quidditch, that way the whole group is Quidditch obsessed.

* * *

...Eric POV...

I'm so bored! I already bought my friends there Christmas presents last week. I got us muggle temporary tattoos that say "Hellions".

* * *

...Amelia POV...

I'm so tired! I just spent the whole day looking for something to get us. I ended up at a muggle store in London selling coffee mugs to tourists. I made Alice come with me, that way I, um, _remember_ to pay.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! So thank you for reading this chapter, vote on the poll on my profile, and please review! I don't know what my updating schedule is going to look like until September. I'm going to try very hard to update once, maybe twice a week. Anyway, the reason for my unknown schedule is that I usually use the computer at my grandma's house for fanfiction because it's usually not occupied. I usually go to my grandma's after school, but my mom's on maternity leave so I'm usually gonna go to my house after school. But its almost over so..yeah. Anyway, BYEEE**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everybody! This was my third week of school and there's already been so much drama. About six things happened since my last update. Anyway here is the newest chapter of the School Now. **

**WARNING:IF YOU STILL BELIEVE IN SANTA I AM ENVIOUS OF YOU AND YOU PROBABLY SHOULDN'T READ THIS CHAPTER!**

**Anyway I hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

...Amelia POV...

"Am...Am...Am...Ami..."

"DONT CALL ME AMI FRED!"

"Alice, not Fred."

"Oh, but don't call me Ami ever again. You can ask Fred what happened to him when he called me that."

"Am, you're only a little over a year older than me and you already scare the hell out of me," Alice said.

"Anyway, why did you wake me up?" I asked.

"We're going to the Potter Manor in three hours. Plus you already slept through breakfast and lunch."

"What time and day is it?"

"December twenty-fourth three pm," she answered.

"Thanks Ali," I said.

"No problem, I'll go tell the others that you're still alive."

"Oh haha very funny!"

...At Potter Manor...

"Wow."

"You get used to it after a couple of years," Alice said to me.

"I doubt it," I muttered.

"Amelia!"

"Roxie!"

"What about us?"

"Yeah what are we, chopped liver?"

"Did you not miss us at all?"

"You little bi-"

"LANGUAGE ERIC!"

"I missed you weirdos," I said,"Now let's go inside, I'm freezing!"

...Inside...

Wow. This place is awesome. And there are a hell of a lot of people here. James parents, Fred and Roxie's parents, Eric's parents, Owen's parents, Dom and Vic's parents, Professor Thomas, Patil, Macmillan, and Flitwick. Oh, and a whole lot of other people I don't know."

James looks mostly like his dad. Except for the glasses, eyes, and scar. Meaning James has no scar and glasses and he has his mum's eyes. His little brother, Albus I think, looks exactly like Harry except for the scar. And his little sister Lily looks like her mum except for the eyes. They're hazel.

Fred looks like his dad except for having darker skin and a brown tint to his red hair. Roxanne looks like her mum except for having slightly lighter skin and having auburn hair.

Owen looks exactly like his dad. And his little sister Olivia looks just like their mum.

Eric, however, resembles his mum more than his dad. Opposite for his little sister.

Vic looks exactly like her mum. But Dom looks more like her dad, with her red hair and brown eyes. Their little brother, Louis, has strawberry blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

And then there's Molly. She looks like a girl version of her father with glasses. Her sister, Lucy, resembled her mum more. She had green eyes and straight hair, that instead of being brown like her mum's it was red.

There were also a few people I didn't recognize until I was introduced.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, for example. The Minister of Magic. He's actually extremely funny.

Also, Maya's older brother. He's the Hufflepuff keeper and he's graduating this year. He's also having a secret seventh year only New Years party. So obviously, the Hellions plus Dom and maybe Ali are going.

...Later...

"Guys, follow me," I said as I headed towards a coat closet one fourth of the size of my room.

"There's a party on New Years, how are we sneaking in?" I asked.

"Polyjuice Potion!"

"Not enough time."

"Write fake letters to our parents to get them out of the house!"

"Too obvious."

"Fake being sick and fall asleep around noon to three pm. Show that you're still alive and ask for soup. Eat the soup and go back to sleep. Set an alarm for eight thirty, the party starts at nine thirty. Arrange pillows to look like you're sleeping. At nine thirty, Floo to Davies Grove."

"Wow Ali, not too bad. But Neville won't believe us if we're both sick," I said.

"Then only you go. I'll wait until I actually start Hogwarts."

"Thanks Ali, you're a genius!"

"What are little sisters for?" she said.

I pulled her in for a hug and then everyone else joined in. I'm proud to say that we're probably the first people ever to group hug in a closet.

* * *

...Dominique POV...

After the party everyone went back to their houses, except for us Weasleys, the Longbottoms, the Woods, the Jordans, and the Scamanders.

We to sleep early that night because the family wanted to get us interested in the whole 'Santa' thing and they need time to put the presents under the tree. But only Albus, Frank, Rose, Hugo, Olivia, Lisa, and Lorcan still believe in him. Lily found out when James told her three years ago. Lysander found out when him and Lorcan were staying with their grandpa and he heard his parents saying how they bought the presents from Santa. And the rest of us found out the same time as Lily. Three years ago, James woke up in the middle of the night and went downstairs. He saw the adults with milk and cookies and them putting new presents under the tree and he told everyone who he thought could handle it. But Teddy already knew somehow.

* * *

...Roxanne POV...

I am an idiot. Crap, crap, crap! I went to muggle London to buy their presents and I got something I probably shouldn't have. BUT THEY'RE GONNA LOVE IT! Its one present and its for the whole group. I found some guy in the Leaky Cauldren and gave him muggle money to buy it for me. Because apparently I have to be eighteen or older to buy it.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so that was the newest update! I hope you liked this chapter, please review, and please vote on the poll on my profile. Three people have voted so far and they all voted on different times they want Victoire and Teddy to get together! Anyway, thanks for reading and I'm gonna try to update soon. Also, comment what you think Roxanne bought. Next chapter will be Christmas day and New Years**


	9. Not An Update

**A/N: I'm sorry to all of you who enjoy this story but I'm going to have to end it. Everything in that I had planned to happen in the later chapters is just absolute crap. I'm going to continue this story on wattpad at the point where it gets interesting. My name on there is IdfkAnymoreFANDOMS. I hope you check out my stories on their if you can and I'm really sorry if you thought this was an update. In the continuation of this story it's based around lily potter and her years of school. The hellions will definitely stay the same since they are my favorite characters to write about but all of them will be in Lily's POV. Once again I'm really sorry and I hope you check out my stories on wattpad.**


End file.
